


Indecisive - Logan

by MarySueAtYourService



Series: Happy Days That Never Last [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotions, Hiding, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Other, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySueAtYourService/pseuds/MarySueAtYourService
Summary: Logan is Logic.
Series: Happy Days That Never Last [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Indecisive - Logan

**Author's Note:**

> Tw; no emotions...?

Logan is Logic. 

An obvious truth, one which of everyone knew and defined him as such. He's _Logic_. He needs to think logically. He will not, in absolutely no circumstances, feel whatsoever emotion. The only thing he should be is Logic, and Logic only. 

Logic is calm. Logan is calm.

No, he thinks to himself, no he is not. Logan is not calm. He's a flurry of emotions, a lightning bolt waiting to be released. He suppresses his anger. He suppresses his sadness. He suppresses his happiness.

At least, that's what he tries to be. Some emotions, always, always slip through the gaps in his emotionless mask. Excitement is one of them. He feels excited when he sees a documentary. He feels excited when he learns something new. _He shouldn't feel excited because he is Logic._

And yet, exactly because he is Logic is he not liked. He cannot express emotions. The others always try to help him, and he's getting a little better, but because he is Logic he should not feel them yet is hated because _he is Logic_. 

His pitiful skills at expressing emotions are what make him hated. They don't want someone who will not respond to, per se, a joke they tell. A question like _"Where do you want to go?"_ would always have _"You choose."_ as an answer from someone like him.

They want a reaction, someone who feels, yet he cannot do so.

Logan Sanders is Logic, and thus he will not feel emotions.


End file.
